1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protector for a ball joint, more particularly, to an improvement in a protector which protects a dust cover attached to a ball joint which rotatably and swingably connects two members together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a protector for a ball joint in which a dust cover is attached to a ball joint which rotatably and swingably connects two members together and the protector protects the dust cover from flying stones, etc. is known by those skilled in the art.
Typical arrangements of known protectors are shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. In FIG. 8, a protector 1 is interposed between a dust cover 3 and a knuckle arm 4 to cover the dust cover attached to a ball joint 2. The ball joint 2 has a socket 5, a bearing 6 inserted into the socket and a ball stud 7 supported in the bearing. The ball stud has a ball portion 7a rotatably and swingably inserted into the bearing and a stud 7b extending from the ball portion. The dust cover 3 is fixed to the socket 5. The stud 7b of the ball stud 7 is fixed to the knuckle arm 4 passing through a central hole 1a of the protector 1 and a central hole 3a of the dust cover 3.
In FIG. 9, a protector 1' is integrally formed on the dust cover 3. The arrangement shown in FIG. 9 is similar to that shown in FIG. 8 except that the protector is integrally formed on the dust cover. In FIG. 9, the same parts as in FIG. 8 are indicated by the same reference numerals as in FIG. 8.
As typical examples of the arrangement of the protector shown in FIG. 8, there are Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure (KOKAI) Nos. 57-186716, 57-194919, 57-194920 and 58-60022.
As typical example of the arrangement of the protector shown in FIG. 9, there is Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 57-203167.
However, the above prior art has some problems as follows.
In the protector shown in FIG. 8, there are the disadvantages that (i) a gap tends to produce between the knuckle arm 4 and the dust cover 3 and therefore seal of a contacting surface of the dust cover with the knuckle arm is not sufficient, (ii) a worker forgets to assemble the protector may, by oversight, not be provided on the ball joint during assembly since the protector is separated from the dust cover, and (iii) wear occurs on a contacting surface of the protector with the knuckle arm.
In the protector shown in FIG. 9, there are the disadvantages that (i) the formation of the dust cover is difficult since the protector is integral with the dust cover, (ii) wear occurs a contacting surface of the protector (or dust cover) with the knuckle arm, and (iii) the protector together with the dust cover must be exchanged in the event of exchange of the protector.